The present invention relates to a snap pea (Pisum sativum var. macrocarpon) variety designated SL3134.
Garden peas (Pisum sativum L.) produce pod fruits and include common green English peas and edible-podded peas. These can be distinguished in that English peas are generally shelled and only the seed eaten, whereas the edible-podded peas are eaten whole. Edible-podded peas include snap peas, which are characterized by a round pod, and the flat-podded snow pea. The pods of edible-podded peas are less fibrous than those from English peas and do not open when ripe.
Pea is an important and valuable vegetable crop for both the fresh and processed markets. Thus, there is an ongoing need for improved pea varieties.